FIG. 1 is a stereogram construction diagram of an interface card inserted into an interface slot according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, an interface card 111 is able to insert into an interface slot 131 provided on a motherboard 13. When the interface card 111 is inserted into the interface slot 131 of the motherboard 13, the motherboard 13 may transmit data to the interface card 111 via the interface slot 131, so as to expand the function of the motherboard 13.
The convention interface card 111 has a side edge provided with a baffle 113. When the interface card 111 is inserted into the interface slot 131, the baffle 113 is forced into contact with the computer case 15. Afterward, the baffle 113 and the computer case 15 are able to lock together via a screw 115, so that the interface card 111 can be fixed on the computer case 15.
In the past, when the interface card 111 prepares to install to the computer host, the user must insert the interface card 111 into the interface slot 131 and micro-adjust the position of the interface card 111 to align the baffle 113 of the interface card 111 with a specific hole provided on the computer case 15, and then lock the screw 115 between the baffle 113 and the specific hole of the computer case 15 by the use of screwdriver, so that the baffle 113 of the interface card 111 can be fixed on the computer case 15. Further, when disassembling the interface card 111, the user needs also to use the screwdriver to remove the screw 115 between the baffle 113 and the specific hole of the computer case 15 for allowing removal of the interface card 111 from the interface slot 131. Accordingly, whether the convention interface card 111 is installed within the computer host or removed from the computer host, the screwdriver must be used to assist in locking or removing operation of the screw. Therefore, the installation or disassembly procedure of the convention interface card 111 is inconvenience.
Besides, the baffle 113 of the interface card 111 is configured subject to a predetermined specification, for example, a height of a standard baffle is 121 mm or a height of a short baffle is 79.4 mm. Thus, the size of the baffle 113 is not adjustable subject to the height H of the interface card 111. The size specification of the baffle 113 will be a barrier for the computer host desirous of light, thin, short and small characteristics. Further, because the interface card 111 is fixed to the interface slot 131 of the computer case 15 via the baffle 113, the location of the interface slot 131 on the motherboard 13 must be provided relative to the locations of the baffle 113 and the computer case 15, or the interface card 111 will not be fixable to the computer case 15. Thus, when the designer is designing the motherboard 13, the designer cannot freely change the location of the interface slot 131, which will be limiting the flexibility of the arrangements of members of the computer host, and the design of the circuit layout of the motherboard 13.